


It Takes A Thief

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: AU - Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Shego had an easy time breaking into the museum for her haul. Unfortunately, someone else also had their eye on her prize.
Relationships: Shego (Kim Possible)/Felicia Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: RELEASE THE CRACKEN





	It Takes A Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Shego snickered to herself as she danced between the ever-moving security beams. Her magical plasma claws made mincemeat of the various security barriers. For a regular thief this would be near impossible, but for a magical girl like herself? Easy. It was all too easy. Sure, she would need to go on a Wraith hunt afterwards for all the magic she was burning, but that was fine. The prize was _very_ worth it.

The Ring of Power. A plain golden ring that was coveted by anyone that knew of it. Supposedly there was a curse that drove men mad with avarice. Shego didn't care. All she cared about was the big, fat paycheck she would get from the black market for it.

Shego landed neatly in front of the display case that held the Ring of Power. It shone neatly in the dim light of the museum. There was something about it...Shego felt a pull to simply keep the ring for herself.

...Yeah, right! When she could get cold, hard cash for it? No chance!

Shego searched around the base of the display for where the circuitry that powered the alarm system for the case might be. It wasn't obvious which was annoying. At the same time, it wasn't beyond her prodigious abilities.

Once she'd isolated the circuits, she concentrated a small ball of plasma and carefully melted the circuitry together. It was a delicate balance of melting things _just_ right. She'd practiced for days to get it right.

Shego was confident that the circuit was looped. She then used her claws to cut a neat hole through the glass. Then, victoriously, she picked the ring up.

Suddenly her instincts _screamed_ at her to dodge dodge _dodge_! Shego did just that, leaping neatly through a couple of security beams to her left. It was just in time; a flash of something bright hit where she'd been just a few moments before.

"Oh dear," purred a feminine voice from near the ceiling. "That was supposed to incapacitate you. It looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

The figure leapt down from the shadows and neatly landed in front of the display case.

Shego couldn't help but to gape a moment.

It was another magical girl. She was wearing a black catsuit with white highlights and a domino mask with some kind of transparent covers over her eyes. Her white flowing hair done up in a ponytail matched Shego's black to a degree. Her Soul Gem looked to be crafted into a round cat's eye moonstone cabochan on her right hand.

But no. That wasn't why Shego was gaping. It was because this wasn't really a 'girl'. She was clearly much older than the average magical girl. Frankly, it shocked Shego. In all her travels after ditching her wished-for superhero family team back in Go City she had _never_ encountered a magical girl older than herself. Early-twenties was a laudable achievement.

This magical girl was probably in her mid-twenties. She had a few years on Shego. It was very _very_ notable.

It also put Shego on edge. This woman must be packing some intense power to last this long at the game. Shego was confident in herself and her abilities. It had been a while since she had someone to challenge her. It looked like she was about to have a good one.

Also, to Shego's frustration, it made Shego feel childish. Her green-and-black harlequin get-up was ridiculous compared to this woman's outfit. At least her Soul Gem wasn't so obvious.

"Heya toots," Shego decided to start out. "I'm guessing you're here for this?" She flourished the ring in her hands, doing some amusing sleight of hand.

"A point to you." The woman traced her own claws against the opening that Shego had made. "I want that ring."

"It's pretty ugly if I'm being honest. A waste of a legend." Shego swiftly and neatly tucked it into her leg pouch. "But still a hefty haul."

"Mmmm. I agree." The woman tilted her head. "Are we really going to have to fight for it?"

"I'm _not_ afraid to say yes we will." Shego lit up her hands with plasma. "Care to tell me the name of the person I'm about to own?"

"You can call me Black Cat," the woman said as her stance shifted ever-so-slightly. "And you are...?"

"Shego."

"'Shego'? How unfortunate," Black Cat tsked. "I bet you got picked on a lot."

"You've got it wrong." Shego mockingly shrugged her shoulders. "Y'see, _I_ was the one that owned the playground."

"A brute, eh? I bet your powers are flashy with no substance," Black Cat noted.

"You're about to find out," Shego shot back.

Shego waited for Black Cat to make the first move. It would give her time to judge the woman's unknown powers. One of them was some kind of stunning bit of electricity and light. What else there was Shego wasn't sure.

"Aw, you're going to make me go first? Killjoy." Black Cat cocked her hip. "Ah well. I'll give you that advantage. You'll need it."

Suddenly the woman flicked her wrist. Something flew out and shot by Shego's face. She couldn't help following it and tensing to dodge in case it was an explosive.

It took a moment to identify it as a grappling hook that had lodged itself into a column. _Which meant—_

Shego ducked. She still got nailed in the head by a boot, but it was a far lighter hit than what she had dodged. The woman flipped over a security beam and neatly landed facing Shego.

"Looks like you've got some reflexes on you, even if your logic isn't all there." Black Cat flicked her wrist again, the grappling hook retracting back into her suit.

Shego smirked. "If that's your best opener, then this'll be a piece of cake."

"It was more of a warm-up move than anything." The older woman stretched mockingly. "Really, am I going to have to carry this entire fight?"

"We could just call it good and leave," Shego suggested smarmily knowing it wasn't an option. Not for her, at least.

"Hm." Black Cat tapped a claw against her chin. "Would you be up for splitting the paycheck? I'm not greedy."

"Ye—no. Not. A. Chance." Shego decided it would be _more_ than fair if she made a move now.

Her hands shimmered brightly as she concentrated the plasma into balls. Shego shot flaming ball after ball at the other woman, curious on how she would deal with it.

Black Cat dodged the first few blasts with a backflip. Then she cartwheeled away from the next set. Shego tried to predict her movements and knock her silly with a good one-two. Somehow Black Cat immediately came to a stop on her tiptoes and flicked her wrist. Her grappling hook shot out, latching onto a beam near the ceiling. Another flick saw her flying through the air—

—straight at Shego.

 _Shit_!

Shego shot a few rapid-fire plasma balls at Black Cat. The older woman's hands lit up with sparking balls of light that she intercepted the balls of flame with.

Shego flew backwards as a series of explosions rocked the building. She lost sight of her opponent as she rolled to a pained stop a good thirty feet away. The alarms were blaring now, Shego and the debris having triggered the security beams.

Her ears were ringing, but there wasn't time to recover. Shego hastily scrabbled to her feet. She could barely stand straight as her equilibrium was shot. That didn't matter; what _did_ matter was figuring out where Black Cat went.

The air was thick with dust and smoke. One of the nearby displays had caught fire, the green flames licking at the tapestry hungrily. Most of the lights—and the ceiling—had been destroyed. The only good sources of light were the half-moon shining in and the fires around the room.

Shego growled to herself. She was deaf, disoriented, suffering some vertigo...and with her luck, Black Cat got off easy.

At the same time, a thrill was going through her. This other magical girl really was something. Her display was rather impressive and enticing. Shego felt an itch she didn't get very often, one that a one-night stand normally cured. Maybe she _should_ have split the bounty and made friendly with Black Cat.

Oh well. Too late now. Now all that mattered was winning.

Shego snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed someone behind her. As she lunged her hand out, hoping to snag her goal, she felt a tug in her leg. Her hand latched onto another hand briefly, barely long enough for her claws to tear the fabric of the other woman's suit.

With satisfaction, Shego flipped backwards with her prize firmly in her grasp. She landed sloppily, embarrassingly so.

"Hm. You didn't do so badly," Black Cat's voice purred from the smoke. "But you lost."

"Oh really?" Shego drawled, straightening up and doing her best to look straight at where the voice was coming from.

"Oh yes." From the smoke a hand emerged. In its grasp was Shego's leg pouch. "The game's over."

"I agree, the game's over. I'm not the one that lost, though."

There was a pause. "I'm _just_ curious enough to entertain you. How have you won?"

Shego did some more amusing sleight of hand with the trinket she had snatched from Black Cat before presenting it with some flourish. "Missing something?"

"Wh—" Another pause with some shuffling. "My—!"

"Your Soul Gem!" Shego crowed, taking a look at the cat's eye cabochan in her hands. "Gotta admit, it fits you pretty well." Her hands tensed as she chuckled, "It was nice meeting you! Maybe we can get together at a resort some time? My treat!"

Black Cat emerged from the smoke as Shego sent the Soul Gem rolling across the floor. As Black Cat faltered, her soul disconnecting from her body, Shego skipped over to her body. Easy pickings now. What Shego didn’t notice when she was searching for her pouch was the minute smirk that crossed Black Cat’s face.

Once her leg pouch was once again secured to her leg, Shego swiftly walked over to where Black Cat's Soul Gem had gone. It didn't take long to find that it had come to a stop against the wall in the next room, a good 300 feet away.

 _Good toss_.

Graciously Shego rolled the Soul Gem back towards its owner before vanishing up through the roof and into the night.

—

A satisfied hum rose from Shego's throat as she finished off her daiquiri. It was a smooth combination of strawberries and watermelon. Absolutely perfect to have on a nice relaxing stay on a beach.

After that grand heist for the Ring of Power, Shego wasted no time fencing said ring. Frustratingly it hadn't fetched the price her fence had claimed it could get. So instead of a three month long vacation, she was only getting two.

Black Cat...Shego had asked around about her. She mostly operated in a large city somewhere that Shego didn't care about. A Robin Hood type that likes to rob from the rich. It made her curious. What had her wish been? It was definitely something big, or else she wouldn't be as powerful as she was. It must have been equally as tragic. All wishes of magical girls ended as such.

Shego snorted away the thought. Wallowing in self-pity at how her own wish had turned out was a waste. A waste of time and a waste of magical power. Despair just hastened the march to join the Wheel.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice startled Shego, both in the fact that they sneaked up on her and the familiarity of it. She hid her reaction, instead cooly looking to her right as the voice's owner set out a lounge chair. The cheeky, smooth smirk of Black Cat made Shego's heart flutter. Just a little. The black one piece she had on helped. Black Cat murmured, "Miss me?"

"Like an annoying fly buzzing around my head," Shego replied with her own smirk.

"Oh? Should I go away then?" Shego knew even if she said yes Black Cat wouldn't leave, and she knew Black Cat knew that too.

"Nah," Shego said after a moment. "Go ahead and stick around. Might be fun." She couldn't resist throwing in a wink as she finished, "We could keep it up all night if you wanted."

"You have to buy me dinner first before we get into those kind of shenanigans," Black Cat said.

"Dinner, eh? A little hard here since everything is already paid for."

Black Cat looked mock surprised as she exclaimed, "Oh, but you _are_ buying me dinner, my dearest Shego."

Shego blinked, caught off-guard. "Like, go somewhere else? This is the best place around!"

"Oh nono, you misunderstand." Black Cat licked her lips before clarifying, "You see, you're paying for my stay."

Shego's jaw loosened. Then she laughed. " _Really_? You think I'm going to pay for you to stay here?"

"Yes. In fact, you already have."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just forged your details and signature to 'prove' you put my bill on your tab." The self-satisfied confident grin was too sexy for Shego to be too put off. "You _did_ say you would cover my stay before, remember?"

Shego considered doing something about it. Start a cat-and-mouse game with Black Cat, see who could top who. But...nah. A more carnal reward would be more satisfying. So, instead, Shego settled back into her chair and muttered, "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?"

As Shego downed the rest of her drink, Black Cat asked, "So, you're a magical girl too?"

"Yup." Shego toyed with the glass in her hand, her question about Black Cat's wish on the tip of her tongue. But if she asked it, Black Cat would ask about Shego's, and Shego hadn't drank _nearly_ enough to go into that. So, instead, she asked, "What's your real name?"

"Felicia." There was no hesitation in the answer. "What's yours?"

"Shego."

"I don't know what I was expecting," Felicia said flatly.

"Don't get taken by surprise much?" Shego asked, an interesting idea forming in her head.

The other magical girl noted, " _Very_ rarely."

Shego darted in then, softly pressing her lips against Felicia's. Salaciously she pulled back after making sure Felicia got a good taste of her, injecting every ounce of her vast sexiness into the move.

Felicia blinked a couple of times. "I will admit, that was one of them."

"A good surprise or a bad one?" Shego teased.

"Mmm. I think I'll have to try it again. Just to be sure which it was," Felicia said as she leaned closer to Shego.

Shego met her in the middle. This kiss was more passionate, with Felicia initiating a bit of Frenching. Shego was gracious and obliged.

Looks like that team-up Shego had been musing over might actually happen. It would be fun, working with a fellow thief. And if Felicia betrayed her? There would be plenty of opportunities to get back at her. Shego was generous with her revenge.


End file.
